Completly normal until
by Aphrodite Goddess of Love
Summary: 3rd story!Amelia grew up around vampires so when she meets one on the streets she isn't afraid. Xavior intruged by Amelia changed her to become the leader of his vampire armies. But soon the Volturi gets involved, what will LilyAnn do when she sees Amelia
1. To whomever it may concern

_**My life purely sucks**_

To whomever it may concern, aka the person that finds this letter…

I'm Amelia, a human. I live in a house with three were wolves and a vampire. Now, I know that you're probably reading this and laughing. But vampires are real, not half human bats that you can scare away with some garlic cloves, but real vampires. My dad is a vampire and practically everyone on his side of the family is also. My mom's side are humans and werewolves and lucky me, I'm a human in a crappy fantasy world. Both of my annoying brothers turned seventeen and became werewolves. They got to join the pack with my mom and cousins and all that crap. They got to skip school to go on to patrol and take care of this and that. I was forced to go to school. I mean, I kept telling them that technically they were actually _**'shape shifters' **_but they insisted on continuing to call themselves '_**werewolves**_'.

I have a sister too, she's also a vampire, the kind of vampire that is pale and sexy, with inhuman strength and speed and she has special 'gifts'. Her name is LilyAnn, but she left when I was seven yeas old to go join the Volturi. Some sort of special vampire guard thingy. She comes to visit every couple of years, with her vampire soul mate/boyfriend guy. The last time I saw her was when I turned 13, which is technically her birthday too. But since she's a vampire, she grew super fast to the age that she will be for the rest of eternity. It's kind of funny how the rest of my family will out live me. My dad gets to watch me grow up and die. With being a werewolf/shape shifter they don't age… so I guess I'll be forty and they'll still be seventeen.

Let's see what else I can tell you… Oh yeah, I pretend to be normal at home, no emo stuff, no depression. Mom and dad hate that side of me. I'll leave home in some cute, preppy outfit and then change into my blacks and dull colors as soon as I get out of sight. I don't really fit in at school. No friends that are actually friends, I tried being preppy for a while but all of those girls are just soo _**fake**_. Emo isn't helping me make any friends either, but it's better than being a stuck up snob to everyone. I could try to be normal, but that's really just the story of my life. _**Normal**_. Ugh! Practically anything is better than being normal.

One more thing, no one, I mean no one, knows what I'm like at school. None of the 'pack' ever comes to school. They don't need to anymore. I've been tempted to leave home, but dad or one of the other vampires would surely come after me and that just wouldn't sit too well.


	2. Classic

_**Classic**_

_**beep beep beep beep**_

I groaned and rolled over in bed. I slammed my fist down on the snooze button, then reached for the cord to open the window. With my eyes closed I could feel the sunlight streaming in. I sat up in bed and opened my eyes. My room was in perfect order, there was a sign above my desk that read _'OCD much?'_, LilyAnn put it up there on our 13 birthday and it had been there ever since. I sighed and got up out of bed. I grabbed my clothes that I had laid out neatly on a chair and I hurried to get dressed and done with. I shoved my other outfit into my bag and made my way to my bathroom.

After I was ready, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I tried to wake up before the boys so that I would get a chance to eat something. I cracked my neck and before opening the pantry. The shelves were stocked with food and I sighed in relief. I grabbed an apple and threw it and a water bottle in my bag. Then I ate a protein bar as I slipped my tennis shoes on. I grabbed the lunch that Leah, my mom, had packed for me and headed out the door. But I didn't get very far…

"Oh no you don't. You know that school doesn't start this early. Where are you going off to? Did you even remember to grab your lunch?" my dads voice rang through the air. I spun around. "I'm going to school _**early**__ so _I can _**practice.**_" I said. "Practice for what Amelia?" he asked me. "soccer tryouts." I said, hoping that he'd believe my lie. He sighed, "Did you remember your lunch? Your mom wasn't happy when she found out that you've been purposefully skipping lunch." I turned back to face the door. "Yes, I remembered my lunch." I said. I felt his cool hand on my shoulder as he spun me around to face him. "You're losing weight Amelia. If this is about fitting in, I just want you to know that-" I cut him off. "I'm beautiful, yes I know. Can I go now?" I asked him. "Yes, you may." he said. I shrugged out from under his hand and left.

I slipped into my hiding place and quickly changed into my spare clothes, stashing the heels and other stuff under a bush. I dressed in my fashionable darks and blacks. It was all I ever had. My aunt Alice had let me buy dark colors only if the were designer and I agreed. I didn't want to look like a creep, just a little creepy. As soon as I was finished I raced over to school.

At lunch I walked over to the **'Dracon Gang's** table. "What's on the menu today?" Devan asked me. "Pasta, salad, deep fried chicken." I said. He smirked and pulled a twenty out of his pocket. He passed it over to me. "So have you been thinking about my offer?' he asked me, the girl on his left glared at me. "If looks could kill." I muttered. Then louder I said. "I'm not joining your gang Devan. Keep asking and I'll keep refusing you. The closest you'll ever get is eating my fancy lunches." I answered. Devon squeezed the girl on his right. "You'll join us someday and I have the perfect task for you." he said. I sighed and slipped the money in my pocket. "Bye Devan." I said. I felt his eyes and the others following me as I walked away.

Devan had been trying to recruit me to join his gang for years. And I continuously refused his _**oh so generous offers**_. Dad tried to make me get a job about two years ago and I did. I sold my fancy lunches over to Devan and his gang and he paid me well for it. I saved up my money and brought it home every Saturday. I made tons of money by selling my lunch off. And dad had somehow found out that I didn't eat lunch anymore. But thank god it was only recently that it was discovered.

I was more than happy when school was over. I mean sure I was on the 'dark side' but… there was no way that I was _**ever **_going to be _**that **_dark. I shuddered at the thought.


	3. Life takes a Turn

_**Life takes a turn**_

I got my report cards back with average scores. Sure they weren't perfect, but who was? I sighed and glanced back down at them.

**A-G classes. School report card of Amelia Cullen**

**Physical Science: **_A+_

**Algebra II: **_D_

**World History: **_F _

**English: **_A-_

**Music: **_C_

**P.E: **_ A+_

I glanced at it one more time before shoving it into my back pack. I ran the rest of the way home and knocked on the door. No one answered, I went inside and set my report card on the table. Then I ran upstairs to my room and threw my crap on my bed before going over to the Cullens. That's where they would most likely be. That or a pack meeting.

I walked over to the Cullens, stopping to tie my shoe. I climbed up the steps to hear all of the females talking in an excited manner. I sighed, Alice's voice squeaked through the air. And I resisted the urge to plug my ears. I hesitantly knocked on the door. Emmett answered it with a huge grin playing across his face. "Amelia's here. She might want to hear the news." he said. I walked into the house. "What news?" I asked. Mom came over to me with Bella close behind her. "Renesmee's pregnant." mom said. "And this is good, right?" I asked, watching their expressions.

"This wasn't supposed to be able to happen. Renesmee is supposed to be fully vampire now." Edward said, coming into the room. "So it's bad." I said. "It could be, we just have to watch her and keep her under a careful eye constantly." Jasper said. Jacob hovered near Nessie, marveling at something that she was holding. I moved closer to see.

It was ultra sound pictures. I glanced over at them, you could barely tell that the thing was even a baby. Edward glanced over at me, normally he would have laughed at my thought. But now he looked on edge. I looked around to see that most everyone looked on edge or wary. "I'm going home now." I said. Mom nodded at me. And I left.

That was just too weird. I didn't want to stay in there. Everyone looked so… so, ugh _**protective**_ of her. I walked back home and went up to my room. I pulled out my laptop and perused through my face book page and twitter and my space. I messaged people back, kept friendships alive that I didn't really care that much about. Just for the sake of having something to do.


	4. Oops, crap!

_**Oops, crap!**_

I was the only that stayed normal, I know, I said it… in the past couple of days, everyone's everything had been focused around Renesmee and Renesmee's every movement. I knew that everyone was way to caught up in Renesmee when I accidentally wore my blacks home…

"-look, you can see it moving around." Rosalie said pointing to the screen. I tried to sneak past the front room, realizing to late that I was wearing my dark colors and studded belt. Dad looked up and saw me. "Amelia come here." he commanded. Everyone watched as I came into the room. I laughed to myself, _**now **_when I'm in trouble, they actually watch me. "What are you wearing?" he asked me, I glanced down at my outfit. It wasn't my worst, but definitely not my best. But I played it off anyway.

"The same type of outfit I've been wearing for years." I said. Dad looked at it and then back up at me, but he seemed to be distracted. "Oh," he said and turned back to looking at the screen. I sighed and quickly moved out of the room and upstairs. Phase one had been pulled off. Phase two was to get some clothes that actual kids would wear.

I waited up in my room for an hour, to come back down. I found Alice in the living room, with Renesmee. "Hey Alice." I said, she looked up at me. "Hey Amelia." she answered. "Could we go shopping? I really need some clothes." I said, putting an excited tone in my voice. Alice looked up torn between two emotions. "I can't I have to help Renesmee pick up some baby stuff." she said. My eyes widened slightly. Had Alice really just turned down a shopping spree?!? She pulled out her wallet and passed me a credit card. "Here, just call up some friends and I'm sure you can go." she sad, turning back to look at the baby magazine.

Friends? I don't have any friends. I pulled out my cell phone anyway and scanned the numbers. Until one caught my eye. Marlisha. She was part of Devan's gang, but she would definitely go shopping with me if there was something in it for her, unlike Marissa who would rather see me dead. I quickly hit the green button before I lost my nerve. And a voice in my head kept saying _**'Distance yourself as much as possible away from them Amelia.'**_

I met Marlisha over at one of the only clothing stores in Forks. She looked a little bit uncomfortable at first, but by the end of our shopping trip she had warmed up to me. We now both wore fishnet tights and a black thigh length dress, with stiletto heels. Our other clothes had been folded up and placed into our shopping bags and we headed out of the store.

"Do you want to go see a movie, Mar?" I asked her. She turned to look at me, "Really?" she asked me. "Yes, my family's rich so I will totally pay for the whole thing if you promise not to advertise to the rest of the gang that we're hanging out." I told her. Marlisha smiled in appreciation and we headed over to the outdated and extremely tiny move theater.

Marlisha and I rounded a corner and I bumped into someone and kept walking. Marlisha giggled and stopped walking, I hesitated, waiting for her. "Amelia?" a deep voice asked and I turned at the sound of my name. Quil. He must have been the person that I had bumped into and Marlisha was ogling at him. Quil ignored Marlisha and stared straight at me. "What the hell are you wearing Amelia?" he asked me, I looked down remembering my outfit and glanced over at Marlisha.

"Sorry?" I half asked. "Your dad will have a heart attack as soon as he finds out about this." Quil said and I knew that he would go tell dad as soon as we departed if I didn't do something quick. "Look, you just caught me at a bad time…" I began to say. "Damn well I did. I can't believe that you're dressed like that." Quil said and shook his head slowly. "I promise to take these off and never wear them again. If you promise not to tell about seeing me like this." I said looking him in the eyes. I watched him debate whether or not to tell on me. Finally he said, "You have a deal Amelia." then he shook his head in disgust and left.

Marlisha looked at me, "Are you going to be in trouble?" she asked me. "No and I'm not going to actually take these off and put them away either." I said. "Why don't we just go to Seattle to watch the movie?" Marlisha offered, I knew that she was worried I would meet someone else that I knew and get in trouble. So I quickly agreed and we drove off in my car.

When I got home that night wearing a white tank top and blue jeans, Quil was sitting in the front room watching the TV. He looked up as I came in and gave me a slight nod of approval before shouting to Leah that he was going to go run patrol. I sighed and hurried to my room to hide my new outfit with the others.


	5. The first try

I threw on a tee shirt and jeans and walked downstairs. It had been three weeks since we had found out about Renesmee's pregnancy…

God how I hated the weekends. There was absolutely nothing for me to do and homework sucked because I didn't feel like doing it and then rushed on the final day. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down to eat it, just as my mom came into the room. "Morning mom." I said. But she was too busy looking for something to respond.

I finished my cereal and took my bowl to the sink to wash it out, when my mom decided to say something to me. "Amelia, have you seen my knitting needles?" she asked me, I turned on the hot water faucet. "No mom. I haven't." I said. "Oh." she said. I finished washing my dish and left. I walked over to the Cullen's, hoping to find something to do with myself.

Emmett was out on the front line, wrestling with Jacob. "Hey Amelia!" he shouted as I walked past him. "Hey." I said. "If you're looking for the girls they're not home." he said. I stopped and looked back at him. "Where are they?" I asked him. "They took Renesmee into town to go shopping for stuff for the baby's nursery. It was a girl trip, they picked your mom up on the way out." he said. "Oh." I answered, that's disappointing… I guess I can just go over to no one's house and hang out with no one. I sighed. "Thanks Emmett." I said. "Oh no problem." he answered with one of his signature grins.

I got back to my house and headed upstairs to my room, just as my cell phone started to ring. I ran up the last few stairs and bounded into my room and picked up my phone. "Amelia." I said, I heard heavy breathing on the other line. "Hey, it's Marlisha. Can you come pick me up?" she asked. I grabbed my car keys out of the dish on my bedside table and walked out of my room. "Of course, where are you at?" I asked her. "The bar." I sighed, "Again Marlisha?" I asked her. "I'm sorry." she said. "You know that's not good for you." I answered. I left the house and got into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the woodsy pathway out to the highway.

"I'm going to take you down town and get you a cup of coffee. Then we can head over to your place and do some fun girl things that don't involve getting high off of things." I said. I heard Marlisha chuckle on the other line. Which meant she wasn't that drunk yet." I sped over to the bar to pick her up. I got out of the car and nodded at the bar tender as I helped Marlisha out and into my car.

Then I drove with her down town to get us both a cup of coffee. Before heading over to her house.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Marlisha. "You don't have to do it." she said. "besides, it only hurts the first couple of times that you do it. After that you're pretty much a natural." she said and passed me the knife. I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and pressed the blade against my left arm. It felt cold and I didn't know if I could go through with it. I pulled it back, then rubbed it quickly across my arm. I watched my skin slowly turn red there and then looked at Marlisha. "You really don't have to Amelia." she said. "I _**want**_ to." I protested. I stuck the blade against my arm again and pushed. I felt a sharp pain go up my arm and I slid the knife down until I couldn't bear it anymore. "You shouldn't have gone that far or deep on your first try." Marlisha said. Handing me a wet washcloth. I pressed the washcloth to my cut and held it there to stop the bleeding before glancing down. The cut was almost three inches long and my whole arm throbbed with pain from it. I put Neosporin on the gash and Marlisha helped me bandage up the cut.

I tried to flex my arm, but it hurt. I curled up on her couch. "Do you want to spend the night, if your dad is really as sensitive to blood as you say he is. You might not want to go home at the moment." Marlisha offered. "Okay." I said.


	6. Movies

I pushed the gas pedal down harder on my car and whizzed past the little town of Forks. "Dude, you're driving like an insane person!" Quil screamed next to me. "Shut up Quil, you should be used to it. It happens all the time in our family." I said. "Yeah, well. You're still a beginning driver and you shouldn't be driving as fast as Edward and Alice." Quil said, I turned to shoot him a nasty look and he said "Look at the road!" I would've smacked him if I could get away with it.

"Why are you _**so**_ angry anyway?" he asked me. "Like you don't know." I muttered. "No, I don't know." he shot back. "I didn't ask you to come with me." I said. "No, I offered because I don't want you driving when you're this angry. It's not good for you and it's definitely not good for the other drivers around you." Quil said. "Yeah, well when you grow up with a cop for a dad you can be cautious. I didn't have that kind of growing up family that ugh…" I let it trail off. Quil reached over to touch me and I pulled back from him.

There was silence in the car for a while and I passed three cars. Finally I said, "They don't even notice me anymore. I'm just a human in the background. If I killed myself they wouldn't care. I've been so invisible my whole life." I said. "You have not been invisible!" Quil replied. "Quil, I don't go to school with the good kids. I don't even know the good kids. I sit by myself, all alone. Day after day. I hang out with-" something stopped me from telling him about the gang. "I hang out with, Goths and emos. I cannot tell you how may times I tell mom I'm going to hang out with friends or I just leave the house no questions asked and I pick up my friends that have gotten drunk or high or nearly killed themselves and I have to take care of them. I'm sick of it. Next time I'll do something really dramatic." I said.

Quil sat in the front seat, just listening to me. "You're not just a stupid human. And you're to young to be dealing with all of that stuff. You should have told someone about it earlier. Before it became such a big problem. I can help you if you let me." he said. "I tried. I tried to tell someone at home and they were all so obsessed with Renesmee that they wouldn't notice if I went and got myself killed in a car accident. The first thing they hear about it would be from Charlie and maybe Carlisle." I said, scenically.

"you can't talk like this Amelia anymore." Quil said. I pushed the gas pedal down further, the speedometer flew pat 125mph. I saw a turn coming up and briefly slowed down. Just long enough to turn before speeding back up.

"How are things going with Claire?" I asked him. "She's happy. You should come over and visit us someday… … soon." he added the last part. "Oh, ho are the kids doing?" I asked. "June said her first word yesterday. And Milo is potty trained." Quil said. I could hear the pride in his voice. It happened every time he was talking about his kids. After Quil imprinted on Claire, they got married when she was seventeen. Rather young, but they couldn't help it. They were soul mates. It just happened. That's what I wanted.

I wish that I could imprint. Then I'd finally find someone that would actually love me more than anything else in the whole world and would know me extremely well. I sighed. "Is imprinting fun? Is it fun to be a werewolf?" I asked. "It was in the beginning. I loved it when I was a kid. I mean, I'm still in a kids body. But I feel so much older. Since I didn't age. I still feel like a nineteen year old boy. But it's been fun. I love my wife and kids. I wouldn't have it any other way." Quil said.

"Are you ready to go back home? Let me take the wheel." Quil said. I pulled over and traded places with him.

Quil drove me over to the movies. "Claire said there was a great chick flick out. So I agreed to let her watch it with you." he said. He handed me a ticket and ushered me inside. Claire was waiting by the popcorn stand. She smiled and gave me a much needed hug.

"Hey babe." she gave Quil a kiss and handed him Milo. June was sleeping in her car seat so we'd probably be taking her inside with us.

* * *

The movie turned out to be really great and I had a fun day with Claire and June. We ended up going out to dinner afterwards.


	7. AN

Hey, sorry my laptop crashed and I'm working on getting everything back.


	8. The Final Straw

Journal entry, Amelia:

**_It has been three months since I went to the movies with Claire. A lot can happen in three months, who know, you may even be pushed to the point of no return by your stupid, obsessive family. Ugh! That's virtually what happened to me. I mean, who would've guessed that it would only take that long for me to become besties with an emo. Oh and guess what, I have cut myself so many times, it doesn't even hurt anymore. I mean, I'll probably never be able to wear short sleeve's or tank tops again. But, it might be worth it in the long run. I haven't run into Quil yet, but I have 'un-officially', joined Devan's gang. Believe me, he was ecstatic. Of course, I'll eventually have to 'officially' join it, but by then who knows. Maybe I'll be thirty two. My life was almost perfect before Renesmee got pregers... And now, all I have to say is, if anyone in my family saw me now and how I actually am. They'd think they were dreaming. But maybe i'm not actually depressed... Maybe I just need one positive thing to pick me up again and set my feet on the path of the straight and narrow. Or whatever that phrase is... Anyway, Nessie looks about to explode, with that thing inside of her and I am just as much about to explode as she is, just... in another way._**

I waited until my family's voices faded off as they left, then I hurried to my window, to double check that I couldn't see them. They were all heading over to grandma and grandpa's and I had made it clear that I did't want to come, when the boys had come knocking on my door earlier. I turned back to my room and went over to my dresser. I grabbed my neatly planned outfit off the top. I threw on the pair of blue, skinny jeans and a black, long-sleeved T-shirt from a rock-band that Marlisha and I had gone to see, last month. I grabbed my bag off of my bed and slung it over my shoulder. Then I put it back on the bed and put a blue jacket over my top half and re-picked up my bag. Just in case anyone was downstairs, I did not want them seeing my shirt. I slide into my combat boots and left my room. The house was deathly quiet, but it always was when the vamps and wolves left.

I left through the garage door and hurried to town. I should've left hours ago, except my stupid family wouldn't leave and now Devan's going to be pissed that I'm late. Ugh! I grimaced when I saw them waiting up for me. Devan smiled and said something to one of the other kids and soon they were all looking at me, Marlisha joined me and gave me a quick hug. "Devan was worried that you weren't going to come." she whispered. "Tell him, I'm not part of his property." I said. "I did." she replied, then we both hushed up as we got within hearing of the gang.

"Amelia, darling, you made it." Devan said, throwing down his cigarette and stepping on it. His breathe was putrid, but I had almost gotten used to it. "Can we go now?" Brett asked, shooting me a look. I glared back at him, daring him to say anything to me. He didn't. I fell instep behind the group, I had no idea where we were going. But knowing Devan, it was probably going to be some place illegal. Marlisha joined me in the back. "Trouble at home?" she asked. "The usual," I answered. "How are the cut's healing up?" she asked. I showed her my arm, it was covered with long, pink scars. But the most recent one was still red. "It'll get better. They always do." she said, sliding her glance over at me. "I know." I mumbled.

"Here we are!" Devan called, stopping us all abruptly. We were somewhere in an alley. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Devan turned and smiled at me. Gosh, I hate his smile. "This is where you will do our test, if you ever decide to join my gang. And once you decide..." he said, stepping closer to me as he spoke. "you can never go back." The guys cheered in the background and for the second time today, I grimaced. "I don't even want to know." I said."Come on, let's go, you guys." Marlisha suggested, turning her back and dragging me with her. The gang followed and soon we were at the back again.

The second time Devan stopped us, I knew there was trouble. "Break up you guys. Patrol coming this way." he said. I groaned and looked around for something to hide behind. "It's that cute guy from the last time." Marlisha said. I looked straight forward and saw Quil. I attempted to move behind Marlisha, but his gaze met mine and he was not happy. Devan, turned to look at me. "Ex, boyfriend?" he asked. "No, protective older, brother." I said. Devan whistle for the rest of the guys and soon I was surrounded by the gang. Devan turned to me, and then the other boys, "You three, escort the girls home. I'll deal with this big guy." I tried to protest to him, but the guys dragged me off. Devan was going to be serioulsy injured if he thought he could fight off a werewolf...

**Forty Min. later, at home.**

"Who the hell was that guy?" Quil yelled as he entered my house. I was sitting on the couch. "He thinks he can just fight off a couple of werewolves. He was so wrong. I thought I told you never to hang out with those people again! I am telling your father, young lady. You are so in for it. That was the last straw. What do you think you're emo all of a sudden? You hang out by yourself, you don't join in with the rest of the family. You rarely speak to anyone and you never, ever smile anymore." Quil ranted on and I waited for him to calm down.

"Answer me." he said. "What did you do to Devan?" I asked, slowly. "You'll find out whe-**_if_** you ever see him again." he said. "I'm sorry." I said. "Sorry's not good enough. We're having a family meeting tonight and you're on the menu. First topic we discuss." he said. Quil got up, picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He set me down on my bed and tied me to it. Then he left and locked the door behind himself. Outside, in the hallway he said "Stay like that, 'till your folks come home." I attempted to wriggle free. But eventually, I felt myself drooping off to sleep.


	9. Family Meeting

I awoke to Claire untying me. "Sorry," she said. "My hubby's got a bit of a temper. What did you do that made him so mad?" she asked me. I grimaced and shook my wrists to get the blood flowing again. "Nothing. Just like I always do nothing. It's not like you care that much anyway. Nobody in this family does." I grumbled. "hon, you know that's not true, just because everyone is fluttering about Nessie's every move, does not mean that they don't care about you. They just have more important things to think about, rather than a teenage human, who's not having much fun in high school." Claire told me, reassuringly. I didn't believe her. Who would?

I followed Claire out of my room and out into the front room. Milo was sleeping in his car-seat by the front door. "Meeting's at-" I cut Claire off. "Grandma's and grandpa's, I know." Milo woke up in his car-seat and I went over to pick him up. Claire waited patiently as I un-buckled her baby and scooped him into my arms. The sleeve on my left arm slide up and I quickly pulled it back down and switched Milo over to my other arm. It hurt to bad to have him on my right one. Milo cooed as I passed him to Claire. "Hold on a minuet, let me go grab something." I said and dashed down the hall to the storage closet before she could answer. I was back in seconds with a baby sling, that I strapped onto myself. Claire helped me slide Milo in and soon we were ready to head over to Grandpa's and grandma's house.

On the way over, we barely spoke to each other; my mind was on whatever Quil might say and Claire looked even more distracted than I felt. "Sorry, for being snap-ish and rude." I said, barely above a whisper, but she heard me. "It's okay. You just seem so much different than the Amelia I helped raise. It's like all of a sudden you've changed from the sweet, baby girl Leah had, into an angry teenager. And It's like, that's what's going to happen to my kids soon. In a few years Milo's going to be sent off to pre-school. And, I'm sorry that we didn't pay much attention to you in the past couple of months. Everything has just been happening so fast." She replied. I half smiled at her. "Thanks and I forgive you. But only you... And Milo." I said. Claire laughed and some of the troubled look left her eyes.

I climbed up the steps to the house and Claire opened the door for me, the house was already filled with vampires and werewolves', we could hear their laughter as it traveled past us and out the open door. I closed the door behind us, just as I heard my dad say. "Okay, let's get down to the serious stuff. Who wants to go first?" I entered the front room, just as Quil said "Me." Rosalie came over to me and took Milo out of his baby sling, so I could take it off. I slide onto the couch next to Rose and the baby. Mom and Dad sat across from me and I watched Claire go sit on her hubbie's lap. Quil glanced over at me and his baby. He mouthed, 'Sorry, but I have to.' I groaned and Rosalie shot me a weird look.

"What's up Quil?" dad asked him. "Your daughter is having issue's with this gang. The one that goes around town doing stupid things. You know, stealing from houses, hi-jacking cars. That kind of stuff." Everyone turned to look at me, "What kind of issue's are you having, sis?" Carson asked. "Yeah, we can go talk to them for you." Jackson offered. "I'm not having issues. Quil's wrong." I said. Shooting a glare at Quil. "Issue's, as in she's joined the gang." "I have not!" I yelled. But all hell had already broken loose.

"You what?" my father roared. "I did not join it. And it's not like you'd care if I had." I said. "Calm down." Edward said. But dad didn't, "Of course we'd care. You're our daughter, we don't want you joining a dangerous gang. We want you at home and at school being safe." dad said. "Oh really. Is that why you cared so much about my welfare for the past few months? You didn't even notice when I was depressed. Or when I had friends over. It takes a family meeting for you to notice me. By the way you are acting, you'd think Nessie was your daughter." I snapped. "That's enough." Jacob said. "You are being selfish, did you once think of Nessie over yourself. Do you know what she has been going through Amelia, do you?" he asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. She has gotten herself pregnant, by her husband. And she has been pampered and specially taken care of ever since then. The. End." I said. Dad got up form the sofa and smacked me, right across my face. I reached up to rub my cheek, and try to stop the stinging and everyone gasped. I looked down, _crap._

"You cut yourself." Edward said disbelievingly. Rosalie set Milo down and yanked my sweater off my head, before I could protest. My arms were revealed. "OHMIGOD" Alice gasped. "I can't believe I never saw you do this." "It's not your fault Alice." Edward said. "When, why, how? How could you do this to yourself?" my mother asked. Her mouth dropping open. "These scars will never leave you. They won't be taken away. This is not good, Amelia. I had no idea you felt this way." mom said, almost in tears. "I can't remember the last time I saw you smile..." Jackson said. He looked as pained as mom did. And I almost felt bad. "It's my body and I did it where you wouldn't smell the blood. It's not like you noticed before." I said. I felt myself begin to calm down and I wrestled with Jasper's power's. But No one can take Jazz on and I was soon as relaxed as can be expected.

"Go to your room. We'll deal with you later!" My dad said. But I couldn't let him have the last word. "I hate you." I said, quietly. "I hate all of you." I slammed the door behind me and ran home.

Back in my room. I knew what I had to do and I set my plan in action as fast as I could. It needed to be done before anyone got home. I clled Marlisha and told her to tell Devon that I was ready to join and for him to meet me in the alley in twenty min.


	10. In the Alley

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to get caught by the cops." Devon said. "The chief of police is my Aunt's dad. I won't get in too much trouble." I said. "Okay, here's what you'll need to do. You can not go back, if you decide to do this." he warned for what seemed like the five thousandth time. "I know. Thanks for caring." I said. "He only cares, right up until you join. Then he only cares until he gets what he wants from you." Maggie said. "It's nice to know anyway." I replied. "Girls, girls, let me finish explaining and then you can talk to your hearts content. AFTER you complete this arduous task I have set before you." Devon said, bowing low. I want to kick him so badly, but he stood up and I missed my chance.

"We'll go back to the van and suit you up. You know, climbing gear, weapons of defense. All that jazz. Then we bring you back here and drop you off. You have to scale the wall, climb up to the roof. On the far side of the building, to the left, is your entrance in. You climb down the stairs and go into one of the rooms disable the security system and grab a couple diamonds. Go change into your spare set of clothes, then shove the stuff in your pockets and walk out the front doors. Easy as one, two, twelve." Devon explained and the more he told me the harder it sounded. But I couldn't back out now, I would look like a coward. So I followed them back to the van. And hopped in the back to change. Marlisha and Maggie kicked Devon out and started handing me what was needed to pull off this stupid stunt.

I stepped out of the van, dressed in a black pair of leather pants, and a long-sleeved black shirt to go with it. On my feet I wore, black leather boots, that came up to my knees and I had a belt around my waist with grappling hooks and other things that I might need. "You look sexy." Maggie told me, "Thanks." I whispered. "Don't mention it. Ever." Maggie muttered, as Devon turned to look at me, "Go for it, and come back in one piece." he winked, eying me suggestively. I turned my back on him and walked to the mouth of the alley. I turned back in time to see the van door close and drive off.

I shivered and stepped into the alley way, it was dark and gave me the feeling of death, but I was _not_ going back. I walked past a dumpster and headed to the end of the alley. In the back there was a brick wall, some of the bricks were sticking about half a foot out, and made for perfect wall climbing. I lifted my foot and stepped onto the first one, it was about a foot and a half off of ground level. I pulled myself up and stepped onto the next one. The bricks felt a little shaky underneath me and I quickly, climbed up onto the next one and the next. I got over confident and just as I was pulling ,myself up onto the next one, my foot slipped and I fell six feet downward.

I slammed into the ground and my vision started to go black. Something moved in the shadows and a body fell down off of the roof. No, it jumped down off of the roof. Everything inside of me screamed _vampire_ and I pulled myself up onto my feet again. Shaking my limbs, to loosen up. Someone stepped out of the shadow's, careful to conceal their face, but growing up around vampires, I knew how they walked. I watched him watch me, and then he spoke and I swear, I fell in love. I mean, I've heard vampires speak before, but this time, it was different.

"You are one remarkable human being, I hope you understand that and know all that you are capable of. You _**are**_ related to the Cullen's aren't you?" he asked. "Yes, in a way. I'm Edward's cousin's daughter. Why and what do you want with me?" I countered. "Spirited aren't you? How old are you, you couldn't be a day over sixteen." he added, walking towards me. He circled me, looking me up and down, sizing me up. "I'll be eighteen in a few days." I said. "Oh, good perfect. A little young. But perfect, we'll change you in a few days then. I'm Xavior..." he trailed off waiting for me to reply. "Amelia, and you mean, bite me? You're willing to change a random human, that happens to be related to a huge clan of vampires. That happen to be related, of a sorts to the vampire police and that doesn't bother you?" I asked him. "Not really, no and how are you related to the Volturi?" he questioned me, "Uh, this one's hard. My stupid half-vampire sister is 'mate's' with Alec." "Oh. Well, before I kidnap you and you come willingly, I was once mate's with Jane. For a limited amount of time. No more than five years, but still..." "The demented, twin sister of my brother's mate?" I practically yelled at him. "Ewwww... What did you- You know what, I don't even want to know. Let's just get out of here. I'm running out of time here. I kind of ran away and I kind of hate my family." I griped at him. Xavior half-smiled. "Uh-huh." he pulled a syringe out of the back pack that I had not noticed before.

"This will hurt, just a little. It'll knock you out for eh, the better part of five days. Long enough for me to take you back to my place, you to turn eighteen, and me to change you or at least begin the process of changing you." Xavior said, he grabbed my left arm and slid up my sleeve, before I could protest. He gazed at my scars, "uh, these will leave and heal in the process of your transformation." he whispered. I was to wrapped up in the moment, to notice him sliding the needle into my arm. Everything started to go dark around the edges again and I felt Xavior scoop me into his arms. The wind whistled around me as I passed into nothingness.


	11. Waking up

I woke up feeling slightly drowsy. The room seemed to spin as I looked around... I was in a dark, green room. Which at first seemed rather gloomy, but now, as I opened my eyes. My eyes! Everything seemed so much brighter. And ooh, the smells! I can, I can smell Lavender and orange and ... Hmmm... _that_ is an interesting smell! Funny, it smells kind of like... like a... vampire!

"Hey you! Good morning, happy 18th birthday, or belated. I can't remember when you said that your birthday was... But I _did_ wait for at least 5 days, before knocking you out again." The absolutely gorgeous vampire in front of me said... Oh yeah, Xavior.

"What day is it?" I asked him, looking up at him. "It would be the 24th of June." Xavior smirked at me. I grinned, "It'd be belated. My birthday was on the 22nd. Oh, sweet! I'm legal now!" I shrieked, sitting up and almost flying off of the bed. Xavior reached out to grab my arm. "Takes a second to get used to your vampire instincts." he said. "I forgot, that I was, am, finally a vampire." I said. Xavior, sat there, waiting for something. Finally he looked up at the ceiling and said "Thirsty?" "Oh!" I grimaced, my throat was burning! I jumped up and looked down to see what I was wearing. "You... Have a very good sense of style." I said, smiling. "Oh, we couldn't have my vampire apprentice going out looking like a vampire assassin, now could we?" he said. I laughed and ran to the door, "can we go hunting now? I am _starving!_" I practically growled at him. Xavior grinned and threw open the double doors. I followed him down the hall and outside. Then we rushed off!

It didn't register in my mind, until we hit the outskirts of the city, that we weren't going to hunt for animals. We were running at almost, I don't know, a hundred miles an hour, maybe more. Xavior stopped outside of a house. "We're just going inside someone's house and killing them?" I asked. Xavior's lips curled into a smile, "Of course not, I never kill. I just simply take large amounts of blood from people. This family in particular, I have been 'draining' fpr years. and years. Actually, mostly the people on this block. In this city. There are hundreds of houses in every city that I visit, that I am loyal to." he explained. "You're kidding right? They just let you drink from them?" I asked incredulously. "Not really, no. I drink from them in their sleep. They sleep on... mostly, in the occasion of them waking up, I hide. It's quite simple really. I've only killed a few humans in my lifetime. But that's old stuff. I hired you, changed you, kidnapped you, created _you_. To become my apprentice, my vampire general. After I train you over the next 2, 3 years. Then we start dominating the city. Eventually, you know we go visit Forks. Your family and I, we have a terrible history." Xavior said. "So, hold on a second. You kidnapped me so that we could build an army and overthrow my parents?" I asked, Xavior nodded his head. "This is _freaking amazing_! I screamed, throwing my arms around him and squeezing him in a hug. "Let's go eat." Xavior said.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Fully satisfied, Xavior and I slipped back into our house. I ran up the stairs. "All right! What do we do first?" I asked him. Looking around myself in awe.

"Training day one starts tomorrow morning. See you in a few!" Xavior said. And then he left me in green room, where I had started my day.


End file.
